mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
EDGE MMA:Sourcing
To ensure that EDGE MMA is held a high academic degree, it is essential that users follow the sourcing guidelines outlined on this page when editing the encyclopedia. Attribution, which is also policy on EDGE MMA, mandates the provision of sources. Attribution is required for direct quotes, along with practically all other material. As EDGE MMA does not accept original ideas or fan theories, all writing should be based on reliable sources, and therefore be referenced. Any material that is challenged and for which no source is provided may be removed by any editor. If you do not know how to format the citation, provide as much information as you can, and others may fix it for you. Still unsure of what to do? [[F:HD|'Ask for help']]. Why sources should be cited *To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of plagiarism. *To show that your edit is not original research. *To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by any reader or editor. *To help users find additional reliable information on the topic. *To improve the overall credibility and authoritative character of EDGE MMA. *To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. Note: EDGE MMA and other wiki-based articles, including Wikipedia, and categories cannot be used as sources. How to reference articles *'PLEASE copy and paste the relevant code(s) below and insert your source's corresponding information as required!' *'For the sourcing style below, it is acceptable, though not required, to list the page numbers where you got your information from. If listing the page number, please do so after the publications title (example: ''Title of book, pp. 456-458)' Single insertion of a reference For the single insertion of a reference, the "name" parameter is not needed. On the Edit page, this is placed at the insertion point of citation. Some examples '''Book:' :Becoming the Natural: My Life In and Out of the Cage Website or online news article: :"Title of fake article", retrieved from fake-url.com, URL accessed MONTH DAY, YEAR Multiple insertion of the same reference On the Edit page, this is placed at the first insertion point of citation: :Becoming the Natural: My Life In and Out of the Cage *If citing the page number(s), please do so after the publications title (example: Title of book, pp. 456-458) This is placed at the second and all subsequent insertion points of citation: :''' Producing the reference list Most importantly, add the following code at the end of the article, but before the "See also" and "External links" sections. This code will automatically display the reference list, showing nearly everything tagged with ref tags. Notes and references Long reference lists For reference lists with fifteen or more different references, scroll boxes could be used using the following code: Notes and references }} The number fifteen was settled upon as ten does not make use of the scroll box functionality on most browsers. Fifteen was the next closest, easy-to-remember number (as opposed to eleven, twelve, etc.) that made use of the scroll box. You can also format long reference lists to appear in columns, where * equals the number of columns you need: Notes and references Rules This list only includes the basics for the rules. For more details, please follow the footnotes provided. #Do not reference the introductory paragraph(s).This is done to prevent "congestion" in the main introduction of the article. As most—if not all—information appears elsewhere in the article, do not begin sourcing until after the first heading. If, of course, the information does not appear elsewhere in the article, then it is acceptable to source it in the introduction. #References go immediately after punctuation and outside of quotation marks, with no space between the end of a sentence and a reference tag.This is a stylistic rule adopted from Wikipedia and many other English sources. #When naming references with , use the full source name, or a distinct abbreviation of the source's name in some consistent fashion.Doing this helps to prevent accidental duplicates of a reference. For example: one ref tag named "Burke" and one named "Burke, Kennedy" will result in duplicate references on the same page. #Italicize references where appropriate, as with book titles, etc.This is another grammar/stylistic rule. #References are absolutely, beyond a doubt, bet your life on it, '''required in all infoboxes for 99% of information.This is because most readers will casually glance at an article's infobox before reading the article. This is not the same as not including references in the introduction. Infobox sourcing is required; get over it. Likewise, there is no need to source painfully obvious information like the sex of a person. #Use the template when sourcing infobox information.MediaWiki likes it, which means so do we. Reasoning More information *Reference tags do not work inside of transcluded templates. See m:Cite.php#Current issues for more information. *References cannot be nested. *In addition, you can read Wikipedia's policy at Wikipedia:Citing sources. While not all the rules are the same, most of the basics are explained in more detail on Wikipedia. Wikipedia:Footnotes explains more of the "how to" and technical aspects of sourcing. See also *EDGE MMA:Attribution Sourcing and citaton